Remembering Sunday
by MyShadowCanDance
Summary: What comes after you fall flat onto your face? You get up again, of course. But how long will it take? And what will happen when you are challenged again? Bella only wants to forget and be happy again. But who's in charge to fulfil wishes? BxE


Remembering Sunday

PREFACE

„Please fasten your seatbelts again. We are now approaching the airport of Seattle."

Sighing I followed the instruction while I saw the city of Seattle come into view from my seat at the window.

A new chapter then, Bells, I told myself. Maybe leaving everything behind wasn't the worst thing to do after all that has happened in the last time. Of course, I would miss Phoenix and my mom, Renee, who had decided to go and follow her new husband and his baseball team through the country.

That was the reason I sat in the plane that was soon touching the ground at Seattle airport. My dad, Charlie, had promised that he would be waiting for me in the lobby.

After I had gotten my suitcase from the conveyer band, I stepped through the gates looking out for the familiar figure of Charlie. Many people were standing around waiting for their friends and family to arrive.

It took me some minutes to spot my dad leaning on a pillar a bit further away. With a small smile I walked towards him. He hadn't changed at all, since I have seen him last – two summers ago.

"Bells!" he bellowed when he noticed me and strode in my direction.

He was still in his police uniform, so I assumed that he came straight from work. Well, it was early afternoon and it was a Friday. He pulled me into a bear hug.

"Hey, dad", I murmured.

"Oh, Bells! You are finally here!"

I knew he was happy that I was at least going to stay a bit longer than just a few weeks, like I used to do every summer. And last summer I hadn't even been able to come since Renee remarried and I had to help with setting up everything.

"Let's get you home", Charlie said and released me, took my suitcase and started to walk towards the exit.

The ride from Seattle to Fork took some hours and after some first small talk, I settled to sleep a bit. I hadn't slept last night 'cause I was rather excited and Renee had kept me awake as it was our last night together before I moved. And I couldn't sleep on planes but therefore way better n cars. Charlie lowered the radio as I snuggled into my seat.

What felt to me just a few minutes later, Charlie woke me up saying: "Bells, get up. You can go on sleeping in your bed upstairs."

Slightly groggy I scrambled out of the car and followed Charlie, who had my suitcase, up the front steps to the house that had been my home during my early childhood years. After Renee and I had moved away it had always been my so called second home.

Shortly afterwards, I had changed for sleep. I knew that Charlie wanted to talk but I needed sleep and we still had the whole weekend ahead of us before I would have to go to school again.

Saturday began early for me, at half past six. After being awake already for some time and laying in my bed thinking about everything and nothing, I decided to get up and shower and then start to put my things into the shelves and cupboards in my room. The two boxes I had sent with the post had already arrived.

Around nine I went down to make breakfast and while I turned eggs and bacon in the frying pan, Charlie came downstairs.

"Morning, dad."

"Morning, Bells. That smells good. How long have you already been up?" said Charlie and sat down at the table.

The weekend passed rather quickly and I found myself on Sunday evening sitting with Charlie in front of the TV watching some baseball.

By then, I had gotten my truck which Charlie had promised me since going everywhere by bike was just annoying and I wouldn't want Charlie to drive me everywhere all the time. I knew my way to my new high school where I had to go from tomorrow onwards. Charlie and I had gone purchasing some school stuff in Port Angeles and had spent the rest of the time basically catching up on each others' lives.

"I think I will call it a day now, dad", I said. Baseball never really interested me and I had to get up the next day early enough.

"Okay, Bells. Sleep well and good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks. Good night."

I went to my room to change into my night dress and fell into bed noticing that the last three days had been rather good since I didn't have too much time to think about the recent past.

While I wondered how the new school would be, my eyes closed.


End file.
